Baby It's Cold Outside
by sora.gemz
Summary: Blaine gets Kurt to sing, Kurt gets Blaine and David gets a show XD  I don't own any of the characters or the show they are from. Enjoy even though it is bad and i know i can do better but i wanted to just post a little something that i wrote ages ago.
1. Chapter 1

Baby It's Cold Outside

Kurt sighed as he finished the last chapter of his essay, it was the only bit of paper he had used that day that wasn't covered in hearts or Blain's name, or both, he sat there wondering what Blaine was doing right now, how his shined with some kind of inner light. Then when the very boy he was thinking about walked into the room he smiled and had to stop himself from blushing and tried to avoid the amazing eyes he had just been thinking about. Then when he was told that he studied too much he looked back up to see how close Blaine had gotten to him, Kurt's eyes opened wide he couldn't say much and so he just laughed lightly then shock his head to clear his thoughts, no he had to play it cool, or Blaine would be able to tell how hopelessly and perfectly he was in love with him. Kurt fixed his hair and only looked briefly at Blaine then at the music player he had set down on a small table near them, "What's that for?" he asked.

Blain smiled as he watched the other boy intently, he moved closer and closed his book, "Oh that." He said glancing at the object in question, "I have to do a duet to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with some girl, my dad set it up." He told Kurt rolling his eyes and flashing him a very Blaine-like smile. "And I need you to rehearse with me." He added sitting down next to him. Kurt smiled back, his eyes got even brighter then they always were, "I wish we could sing it together…I mean as,….artist." he said with the sparkle in his eyes glowing, he had to add the last bit quickly, worried that he had given too much of his feeling towards Blaine away. Blaine nodded a small bit and gave Kurt a sexy look that almost said 'I want to eat you, not sing with you.' Then he stood up and started the music and gave a slight incline of his head to Kurt, telling him to sing the female lead. He moved closer as Kurt began to sing and reached out his hands a bit, as if to take hold of Kurt's folded ones, but Kurt got up and moved away, so Blaine moved after him and gave him his sexy eyes. Kurt returned the look with a sly and sexy smile, then moved to be next to him, only to turn back away and tease him a bit sitting on the arm of the couch. Blaine watched him move and leaned in a bit sitting in front of him lifting his arms up to frame Kurt's beautiful face. Then as Kurt moved away again Blaine couldn't help but to watch the way his ass swayed as he did it. Then he followed him and sat down joining Kurt on the back of the couch, he checked to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted and slid closer pressing his side up to him and looked him in the eyes. Only for Kurt to move again, this time Blaine was right on his tail and was next to him in a heartbeat. He leaned down close to Kurt were he had sat on the pianino seat and made an excise by playing it for a few seconds and smiling at him. Kurt moved again and Blaine was so quick to move with him that he almost walked into him, he stood close and looked into his bright eyes again. Kurt moved yet again and this time Blaine frowned and shook his head almost giving up, but he wouldn't not yet, he put on a bad boy look and turned to face the other boy, and made it so that the only thing keeping them apart was the over couch opposite the one they had sat on the back of before. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down and then sat next to him so close that they were leaning on each other. As the song finished they ended up looking into each other's eyes and had a moment were both of them couldn't look away or make a sound, Blaine had to mentally shake himself out of it and Kurt gave a nervous laugh. Blaine stood up and smiled down at Kurt, "You would be much better than that girl." He told him, Kurt felt his heart skip and had to stop himself from letting out a small giggle. Blaine saw the look Kurt got at what he had said and he walked to the door as if to leave, but instead he shut it and locked it. He walked around the back of the couch were Kurt sat running his hand along the top of it, "Much better." He said he leaned over the side and stood looking down at the other boy. Kurt lost his urge to giggle and got a hopeful but worried look in his clear eyes, Blaine's expression gave him a pleasant shiver and he tried to laugh it off, "Oh come on Blaine stop it." He said with a fake smile and a wave of his hand.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked as he leaned down close to Kurt and whispered in him ear, "Telling the truth? He asked again and put a gentle hand to his cheek, looking into his bright eyes intensely. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the warmth spread form Blaine's hand thought him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark colour of the globs boring into his own. Kurt's eyes opened wide and he had to suppress another shiver as he felt Blaine's breath tickled his ear, he was going to push him away but when their eyes meet and locked he couldn't and forgot to breath "Blaine -." He started but was cut off. "I want you." Blaine breathed and kissed him. As Blaine leaned in and made their lips touch Kurt almost lost his mind. The kiss, the kiss was too much and Kurt gasped in surprise. Blaine took advantage of this and pushed in his tongue putting both hands to Kurt's head and deepening the kiss. Kurt gave in with a soft moan and slid his arms around the other's neck, moving his tongue with Blaine's, he pulled him close and opened up his mouth more. Blaine moaned with Kurt and pushed him down on the couch getting on top of him, after kissing him for a while and he felt Kurt relaxing more he moved his hand down Kurt's body sliding it up his shirt and located a soft nipple rubbing it gently. Kurt moaned and pulled away from the kiss, "B-Blaine." He whimpered and moaned again, he pulled Blaine back into the kiss and started to undo the other's shirt. He pulled it off of him and pushed him away and small bit again but looked at him this time, "I love you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around him tighter kissing him. Blaine smiled into the kiss and moved his hands over Kurt's body as he moved his tongue around in his mouth, then he moved his mouth to Kurt's neck and kissed the soft skin as he tugged off the boy's shirt. "Will you let me?" he asked moving to be in between Kurt's legs looking at him with a smile that showed his love and eyes that showed hungry lust.

Kurt blushed and nodded, "yes." He smiled and reached his arms out to be held and kissed move, Blaine smiled back at the boy under him and pulled him close kissing him passionately, he lowered his hand and rubbed Kurt though his pants as he used his other hand to hold Kurt's head while he planted small kisses down his jaw line, then his neck. He finally made it to Kurt's nipple and sucked on it gently. "Ahh…, Blaine." Kurt moaned softly and covered his mouth with both of his hands embarrassed with the noises he was making. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the other male, then thinking that he really didn't want to just be touched he wanted to touch as well and know what Blaine felt like, so he reached for Blaine's crotch and shyly pressed his fingertips down to the growing bulge. Blaine opened his lips a small way to let out a soft and low moan as he felt his already hard member being touched, it felt good even through the cloth and he undid Kurt's pants sliding his hand into his boxers to work at him unhindered by and fabric. "No Blaine not that….o-or I will….ahh." Kurt was cut off as he gasped and gripped the other's arm at the skin to skin contact. He pushed back his head onto the arm of the couch arching his back a bit as he moaned and started to leak out a small amount of pre-cum already. He had touched himself before, but it felt so good when another did it, and Blaine seemed to know what he was doing. Blaine smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply he undid his own pants and let his erection free. Then he held it in the same hand he was rubbing the other boy with working at them both using Kurt's pre-cum to make his hand move faster. "Ahhh…no Blaine d-don't…I'm gunna." Kurt begged as he gripped the side of the couch with one hand as his other arm bent up to take a tight hold of the arm of the chair under his head, his back arching even more and his breath coming faster, almost panting and he was leaking more and more. Blain had to laugh softly as he watched his new lover's reactions to his touch, "Kurt, your so...cute." he moaned out and pressed his thumb down on the small hole at the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt closed his eyes and panted fast as he was touched by Blaine, he called his name close to cumming.

_Meanwhile David was on his way to Kurt's new school to see if he could find him and give back the cake toppers he had taken from him, he wanted to give them back and maybe get on the boy's good side, he hoped that way he could get into his pants, if he could just get Kurt to listen to him and then he could even try to be friends with the boy and then move it up a notch. He was walking around the side of the main school building trying to find a back way in so that he would have less chance of being seen before he found Kurt. When he saw the glow of a ground floor light, he headed towards it to look in the though the window and see if luck was on his side. He looked in the window and got a shock at what he saw. But still he couldn't look away, there he was, the boy he had fantasized about for almost half a year, being touched by some other guy, David felt his anger rising but the sight of Kurt's body kept him rotted to the spot as he felt the tingling of arousal in his jeans. He still wanted to storm in there and rip the boy off of Kurt and punch his face in, but he was too focused on Kurt's slim and pale body as his hands moved without him telling them to and unzipped his pants._

"No you can't cum, not yet." Blaine said as he took his hand away from stroking Kurt, he smiled down at him and kissed his ear then looked into his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. When Kurt just nodded he smiled again and pushed a finger into him. Kurt closed his eyes and held back a small moan as Blaine started to move the finger around and then in and out of the loosening hole. Blaine put in another finger and pressed them to the inside of the boy's entrance, "You ok?" he asked as Kurt gasped out and gripped the couch again. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "Yes…fine, d-don't stop." He told Blaine and bite his lips again after his answer. Blaine gave a soft laugh and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Kurt, then added a third finger. Blaine watched as his actions made his lover's cock leak and twitched. "Ahh Blaine?" Kurt moaned loudly at the pain but also the subtle pleasure he was felling, he suddenly jolted his hips and arched his back as the invading fingers touched something inside of him that almost made him cum. "there...oh god." He breathed. Blaine a knowing smile and moved his fingers in the way he had done before to get such a beautiful reaction from the other. He curled them more and pushed harder and harder the more Kurt moaned, then he took them out before he made Kurt release. He repositioned them both, spreading Kurt's legs further and gave one last chance to say no before he slid his cock into the now open and twitching hole, moving slowly as he pushed half way in. Blaine held Kurt's legs high as he gently slipped the rest of the way inside of him, moaning at the feeling of being hugged by his tight walls. Kurt chocked out a moan of pain and his bright eyes watered, this just intensifying the colour of them. "B-bla-laine." He voice shuddered in a sharp gasp as the other pushed in deeper. "I'm sorry Kurt, did I hurt you that much?" Blaine asked as he stopped pushing into him, almost at the hilt now anyway. "Yes, b-but keep going." Kurt said honestly. Blaine nodded and pushed in just that little bit more so that this time he really was in the whole way, he looked down at his lover, as he had decided that Kurt was now his lover, and gave him a gently smile followed by a kiss, "you ok?" he asked again his body trembling with the want to move and his face already showing pleasure as Kurt's insides gripped his now throbbing cock. Kurt's eyes closed and he took a deep breath then nodded, he indicated for Blaine to start moving. Blaine in turn gave a slightly nervous nod and pulled half way out slowly and pushing back in deep again. Kurt gave a soft moan biting his lip harder as Blaine continued his moans getting louder a few of them even turning into soft gasps. "Ahh…Blaine..g-good." He said sounding a little surprised that the pain he had felt, and even imagined to be worse, was now almost gone and the pleasure he was now feeling it was nothing like he could of imagined. Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt say that it felt good and he pulled out a bit more of his length this time pushing it in a bit faster. As he did this he earned more and more gasps of pleasure from Kurt.

_Heavy moans and panting filled the room as David watched from outside the window, a large hand moved in his boxers as he kept his eyes of Kurt's face, seeing the same expression he had fantasized about every time he let himself think of the other boy. He watched with hate filled eyes as he watched Blaine move in and out of him, the way Kurt moaned for him, David wanted to smash the dark haired boy's face, but more than anything he wanted to be the one on top of Kurt right now, the one making him moan and the one kissing him. He could still remember how his lips felt and taste as he his hand moved up and down on his erection. He had wanted Kurt for so long and now seeing this just made his longing increase to the point of wanting to walk in there and rip that other guy off and take his place, he would make Kurt his, no matter how he had to do it, he would take him._

"Kurt it's so good….so good inside of you." Blaine panted as he leak out a rather large amount of pre-cum inside of Kurt, making it easier to thrust in and out of him. He leaned down kissing him moving their tongues together his thrusting getting hard, Blaine was close to cumming and Kurt felt so amazing around him. Blaine trailed a hand down Kurt's chest sliding the tips of them over a nipple, gaining an extra cute moan from the other boy, he them slowly travelled down over the smooth, pale skin of Kurt's tummy and finally he reached his lover's swollen cock taking hold of it, he wrapped his fingers around it and rubbed them over the head, pressing one down in the hole at the tip. He pulled the foreskin down and rubbed him in time with his thrusting wanting them to cum at the same time. Kurt made a range of moans as Blaine touched him, he had his eyes half closed at the sensation of being with the other like this, but when Blaine curled his fingers around his member and started to rub at it, his eyes opened wide and he squirmed under him, "No Blaine don't…i-if you do…t-that then.." Kurt whimpered almost incoherently as his lover touched him, that combined with Blaine moving inside of him brought Kurt to the edge of his restraint. Blaine had to smile at how adorable Kurt was he lowered his head and nipped his ear lobe, "Together Kurt…lets cum together." He whispered to him as he felt he could hold on no longer. The room exploded with loud moans and shouts of the two boys release as Blaine pulled out just in time to spill his seed over Kurt's front mixing it with his lover's milky load.

_David stood there panting a look of anger on his face as he watched Blaine spray his cum all over Kurt, almost as if to claim him like animals do then the spray there territory or mates. He looked down at the mess he had made on the ground and punched the wall, "It should have been me." He said out loud to himself, he was pissed off that he hadn't been the one to dive deep into ~Kurt's perfect ass, he had wanted to do him for over half a year and now some rich kid had got what something else that he didn't. But then with a smile that was not in Kurt's best interests he looked back up at the pale boy in the room. "And it will be me." He said looking at Kurt's face and the way he was laying there his whole body on show; he would make that body him, by what every means he had to._

Kurt looked up at Blaine, as Blaine was looking down at Kurt. Both of them smiling and regaining their breath. Blaine the made his eyes leave the other's face and travelled down his lover's body, he blushed a small bit with a smile right up to his ears as he took in how sexy and erotic Kurt looked covered in both of their cum. Kurt followed Blaine's gaze and looked down at himself, "Oh." Was all he could think to say a blushed creeping over his already tinted cheeks. "You're beautiful." Blaine told him almost a whisper his voice had a hint of awe to it. Kurt laughed, "thanks….but next time say that when I'm not covered in both of our cum." He said still laughing, but one question kept coming to his mind, what did this make him and Blaine now? And as if to answer that unspoken worry Blaine smiled and his a lot louder than a whisper now, "I will, I'll tell you every day, if you will let me." He said and kissed him, then pulling back but still holding Kurt's face in his hands he said, "Be my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

Baby It's Cold Outside

Kurt sighed as he finished the last chapter of his essay, it was the only bit of paper he had used that day that wasn't covered in hearts or Blain's name, or both, he sat there wondering what Blaine was doing right now, how his shined with some kind of inner light. Then when the very boy he was thinking about walked into the room he smiled and had to stop himself from blushing and tried to avoid the amazing eyes he had just been thinking about. Then when he was told that he studied too much he looked back up to see how close Blaine had gotten to him, Kurt's eyes opened wide he couldn't say much and so he just laughed lightly then shock his head to clear his thoughts, no he had to play it cool, or Blaine would be able to tell how hopelessly and perfectly he was in love with him. Kurt fixed his hair and only looked briefly at Blaine then at the music player he had set down on a small table near them, "What's that for?" he asked.

Blain smiled as he watched the other boy intently, he moved closer and closed his book, "Oh that." He said glancing at the object in question, "I have to do a duet to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' with some girl, my dad set it up." He told Kurt rolling his eyes and flashing him a very Blaine-like smile. "And I need you to rehearse with me." He added sitting down next to him. Kurt smiled back, his eyes got even brighter then they always were, "I wish we could sing it together…I mean as,….artist." he said with the sparkle in his eyes glowing, he had to add the last bit quickly, worried that he had given too much of his feeling towards Blaine away. Blaine nodded a small bit and gave Kurt a sexy look that almost said 'I want to eat you, not sing with you.' Then he stood up and started the music and gave a slight incline of his head to Kurt, telling him to sing the female lead. He moved closer as Kurt began to sing and reached out his hands a bit, as if to take hold of Kurt's folded ones, but Kurt got up and moved away, so Blaine moved after him and gave him his sexy eyes. Kurt returned the look with a sly and sexy smile, then moved to be next to him, only to turn back away and tease him a bit sitting on the arm of the couch. Blaine watched him move and leaned in a bit sitting in front of him lifting his arms up to frame Kurt's beautiful face. Then as Kurt moved away again Blaine couldn't help but to watch the way his ass swayed as he did it. Then he followed him and sat down joining Kurt on the back of the couch, he checked to make sure that they wouldn't be interrupted and slid closer pressing his side up to him and looked him in the eyes. Only for Kurt to move again, this time Blaine was right on his tail and was next to him in a heartbeat. He leaned down close to Kurt were he had sat on the pianino seat and made an excise by playing it for a few seconds and smiling at him. Kurt moved again and Blaine was so quick to move with him that he almost walked into him, he stood close and looked into his bright eyes again. Kurt moved yet again and this time Blaine frowned and shook his head almost giving up, but he wouldn't not yet, he put on a bad boy look and turned to face the other boy, and made it so that the only thing keeping them apart was the over couch opposite the one they had sat on the back of before. Blaine motioned for Kurt to sit down and then sat next to him so close that they were leaning on each other. As the song finished they ended up looking into each other's eyes and had a moment were both of them couldn't look away or make a sound, Blaine had to mentally shake himself out of it and Kurt gave a nervous laugh. Blaine stood up and smiled down at Kurt, "You would be much better than that girl." He told him, Kurt felt his heart skip and had to stop himself from letting out a small giggle. Blaine saw the look Kurt got at what he had said and he walked to the door as if to leave, but instead he shut it and locked it. He walked around the back of the couch were Kurt sat running his hand along the top of it, "Much better." He said he leaned over the side and stood looking down at the other boy. Kurt lost his urge to giggle and got a hopeful but worried look in his clear eyes, Blaine's expression gave him a pleasant shiver and he tried to laugh it off, "Oh come on Blaine stop it." He said with a fake smile and a wave of his hand.

"Stop what?" Blaine asked as he leaned down close to Kurt and whispered in him ear, "Telling the truth? He asked again and put a gentle hand to his cheek, looking into his bright eyes intensely. Kurt's breath hitched in his throat as he felt the warmth spread form Blaine's hand thought him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dark colour of the globs boring into his own. Kurt's eyes opened wide and he had to suppress another shiver as he felt Blaine's breath tickled his ear, he was going to push him away but when their eyes meet and locked he couldn't and forgot to breath "Blaine -." He started but was cut off. "I want you." Blaine breathed and kissed him. As Blaine leaned in and made their lips touch Kurt almost lost his mind. The kiss, the kiss was too much and Kurt gasped in surprise. Blaine took advantage of this and pushed in his tongue putting both hands to Kurt's head and deepening the kiss. Kurt gave in with a soft moan and slid his arms around the other's neck, moving his tongue with Blaine's, he pulled him close and opened up his mouth more. Blaine moaned with Kurt and pushed him down on the couch getting on top of him, after kissing him for a while and he felt Kurt relaxing more he moved his hand down Kurt's body sliding it up his shirt and located a soft nipple rubbing it gently. Kurt moaned and pulled away from the kiss, "B-Blaine." He whimpered and moaned again, he pulled Blaine back into the kiss and started to undo the other's shirt. He pulled it off of him and pushed him away and small bit again but looked at him this time, "I love you." He whispered and wrapped his arms around him tighter kissing him. Blaine smiled into the kiss and moved his hands over Kurt's body as he moved his tongue around in his mouth, then he moved his mouth to Kurt's neck and kissed the soft skin as he tugged off the boy's shirt. "Will you let me?" he asked moving to be in between Kurt's legs looking at him with a smile that showed his love and eyes that showed hungry lust.

Kurt blushed and nodded, "yes." He smiled and reached his arms out to be held and kissed move, Blaine smiled back at the boy under him and pulled him close kissing him passionately, he lowered his hand and rubbed Kurt though his pants as he used his other hand to hold Kurt's head while he planted small kisses down his jaw line, then his neck. He finally made it to Kurt's nipple and sucked on it gently. "Ahh…, Blaine." Kurt moaned softly and covered his mouth with both of his hands embarrassed with the noises he was making. He opened his eyes and glanced down at the other male, then thinking that he really didn't want to just be touched he wanted to touch as well and know what Blaine felt like, so he reached for Blaine's crotch and shyly pressed his fingertips down to the growing bulge. Blaine opened his lips a small way to let out a soft and low moan as he felt his already hard member being touched, it felt good even through the cloth and he undid Kurt's pants sliding his hand into his boxers to work at him unhindered by and fabric. "No Blaine not that….o-or I will….ahh." Kurt was cut off as he gasped and gripped the other's arm at the skin to skin contact. He pushed back his head onto the arm of the couch arching his back a bit as he moaned and started to leak out a small amount of pre-cum already. He had touched himself before, but it felt so good when another did it, and Blaine seemed to know what he was doing. Blaine smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply he undid his own pants and let his erection free. Then he held it in the same hand he was rubbing the other boy with working at them both using Kurt's pre-cum to make his hand move faster. "Ahhh…no Blaine d-don't…I'm gunna." Kurt begged as he gripped the side of the couch with one hand as his other arm bent up to take a tight hold of the arm of the chair under his head, his back arching even more and his breath coming faster, almost panting and he was leaking more and more. Blain had to laugh softly as he watched his new lover's reactions to his touch, "Kurt, your so...cute." he moaned out and pressed his thumb down on the small hole at the tip of Kurt's cock. Kurt closed his eyes and panted fast as he was touched by Blaine, he called his name close to cumming.

Meanwhile David was on his way to Kurt's new school to see if he could find him and give back the cake toppers he had taken from him, he wanted to give them back and maybe get on the boy's good side, he hoped that way he could get into his pants, if he could just get Kurt to listen to him and then he could even try to be friends with the boy and then move it up a notch. He was walking around the side of the main school building trying to find a back way in so that he would have less chance of being seen before he found Kurt. When he saw the glow of a ground floor light, he headed towards it to look in the though the window and see if luck was on his side. He looked in the window and got a shock at what he saw. But still he couldn't look away, there he was, the boy he had fantasized about for almost half a year, being touched by some other guy, David felt his anger rising but the sight of Kurt's body kept him rotted to the spot as he felt the tingling of arousal in his jeans. He still wanted to storm in there and rip the boy off of Kurt and punch his face in, but he was too focused on Kurt's slim and pale body as his hands moved without him telling them to and unzipped his pants.

"No you can't cum, not yet." Blaine said as he took his hand away from stroking Kurt, he smiled down at him and kissed his ear then looked into his eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. When Kurt just nodded he smiled again and pushed a finger into him. Kurt closed his eyes and held back a small moan as Blaine started to move the finger around and then in and out of the loosening hole. Blaine put in another finger and pressed them to the inside of the boy's entrance, "You ok?" he asked as Kurt gasped out and gripped the couch again. Kurt bit his lip and nodded, "Yes…fine, d-don't stop." He told Blaine and bite his lips again after his answer. Blaine gave a soft laugh and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch Kurt, then added a third finger. Blaine watched as his actions made his lover's cock leak and twitched. "Ahh Blaine?" Kurt moaned loudly at the pain but also the subtle pleasure he was felling, he suddenly jolted his hips and arched his back as the invading fingers touched something inside of him that almost made him cum. "there...oh god." He breathed. Blaine a knowing smile and moved his fingers in the way he had done before to get such a beautiful reaction from the other. He curled them more and pushed harder and harder the more Kurt moaned, then he took them out before he made Kurt release. He repositioned them both, spreading Kurt's legs further and gave one last chance to say no before he slid his cock into the now open and twitching hole, moving slowly as he pushed half way in. Blaine held Kurt's legs high as he gently slipped the rest of the way inside of him, moaning at the feeling of being hugged by his tight walls. Kurt chocked out a moan of pain and his bright eyes watered, this just intensifying the colour of them. "B-bla-laine." He voice shuddered in a sharp gasp as the other pushed in deeper. "I'm sorry Kurt, did I hurt you that much?" Blaine asked as he stopped pushing into him, almost at the hilt now anyway. "Yes, b-but keep going." Kurt said honestly. Blaine nodded and pushed in just that little bit more so that this time he really was in the whole way, he looked down at his lover, as he had decided that Kurt was now his lover, and gave him a gently smile followed by a kiss, "you ok?" he asked again his body trembling with the want to move and his face already showing pleasure as Kurt's insides gripped his now throbbing cock. Kurt's eyes closed and he took a deep breath then nodded, he indicated for Blaine to start moving. Blaine in turn gave a slightly nervous nod and pulled half way out slowly and pushing back in deep again. Kurt gave a soft moan biting his lip harder as Blaine continued his moans getting louder a few of them even turning into soft gasps. "Ahh…Blaine..g-good." He said sounding a little surprised that the pain he had felt, and even imagined to be worse, was now almost gone and the pleasure he was now feeling it was nothing like he could of imagined. Blaine smiled when he heard Kurt say that it felt good and he pulled out a bit more of his length this time pushing it in a bit faster. As he did this he earned more and more gasps of pleasure from Kurt.

Heavy moans and panting filled the room as David watched from outside the window, a large hand moved in his boxers as he kept his eyes of Kurt's face, seeing the same expression he had fantasized about every time he let himself think of the other boy. He watched with hate filled eyes as he watched Blaine move in and out of him, the way Kurt moaned for him, David wanted to smash the dark haired boy's face, but more than anything he wanted to be the one on top of Kurt right now, the one making him moan and the one kissing him. He could still remember how his lips felt and taste as he his hand moved up and down on his erection. He had wanted Kurt for so long and now seeing this just made his longing increase to the point of wanting to walk in there and rip that other guy off and take his place, he would make Kurt his, no matter how he had to do it, he would take him.

"Kurt it's so good….so good inside of you." Blaine panted as he leak out a rather large amount of pre-cum inside of Kurt, making it easier to thrust in and out of him. He leaned down kissing him moving their tongues together his thrusting getting hard, Blaine was close to cumming and Kurt felt so amazing around him. Blaine trailed a hand down Kurt's chest sliding the tips of them over a nipple, gaining an extra cute moan from the other boy, he them slowly travelled down over the smooth, pale skin of Kurt's tummy and finally he reached his lover's swollen cock taking hold of it, he wrapped his fingers around it and rubbed them over the head, pressing one down in the hole at the tip. He pulled the foreskin down and rubbed him in time with his thrusting wanting them to cum at the same time. Kurt made a range of moans as Blaine touched him, he had his eyes half closed at the sensation of being with the other like this, but when Blaine curled his fingers around his member and started to rub at it, his eyes opened wide and he squirmed under him, "No Blaine don't…i-if you do…t-that then.." Kurt whimpered almost incoherently as his lover touched him, that combined with Blaine moving inside of him brought Kurt to the edge of his restraint. Blaine had to smile at how adorable Kurt was he lowered his head and nipped his ear lobe, "Together Kurt…lets cum together." He whispered to him as he felt he could hold on no longer. The room exploded with loud moans and shouts of the two boys release as Blaine pulled out just in time to spill his seed over Kurt's front mixing it with his lover's milky load.

David stood there panting a look of anger on his face as he watched Blaine spray his cum all over Kurt, almost as if to claim him like animals do then the spray there territory or mates. He looked down at the mess he had made on the ground and punched the wall, "It should have been me." He said out loud to himself, he was pissed off that he hadn't been the one to dive deep into ~Kurt's perfect ass, he had wanted to do him for over half a year and now some rich kid had got what something else that he didn't. But then with a smile that was not in Kurt's best interests he looked back up at the pale boy in the room. "And it will be me." He said looking at Kurt's face and the way he was laying there his whole body on show; he would make that body him, by what every means he had to.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, as Blaine was looking down at Kurt. Both of them smiling and regaining their breath. Blaine the made his eyes leave the other's face and travelled down his lover's body, he blushed a small bit with a smile right up to his ears as he took in how sexy and erotic Kurt looked covered in both of their cum. Kurt followed Blaine's gaze and looked down at himself, "Oh." Was all he could think to say a blushed creeping over his already tinted cheeks. "You're beautiful." Blaine told him almost a whisper his voice had a hint of awe to it. Kurt laughed, "thanks….but next time say that when I'm not covered in both of our cum." He said still laughing, but one question kept coming to his mind, what did this make him and Blaine now? And as if to answer that unspoken worry Blaine smiled and his a lot louder than a whisper now, "I will, I'll tell you every day, if you will let me." He said and kissed him, then pulling back but still holding Kurt's face in his hands he said, "Be my boyfriend?"

Kurt woke up with a smile, he looked over to the other side on the bed and was greated by a head curls and the smile he knew so well. "Good morning." He said and turned over on his back noticing that he was still in Blaine's arms, he lifted up his head and kissed him. Blaine happily kissed him back, "You my roommate will be back soon and he might want to know why I have Kurt in my bed." He told Kurt who blushed, "and what will you tell him?" Kurt asked as he snuggled closer to Blaine and his lover wrapped his arms around him tighter. "That he might want to find a way to block us out, or a new room." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt. After the quick kiss Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest loving the warmth that he had never before experienced like this, it was all new and he loved every moment of it. He would of stayed like that for the rest of his life if he could, but being so close to Blaine and it being the morning he had the urge to get up and fix his hair and above all brush his teeth, he didn't want to lay there without a clean mouth, so reluctantly he sat up and climbed over Blaine he looked down at him as he did this and made it so that their bodies pressed together a bit more then they needed to just because he could do that with his boyfriend, yes that's right Blaine was his boyfriend. After he had gone to the bathroom and used the toothbrush that he already had in Blaine's room anyway, due to the face that he use to spend a lot of nights here before he transferred to Dulton, he brushed his fingers tough his hair and smiled at his reflection, he didn't like the cold air that surrounded him so he hurried back to Blaine with a smile. But as he got into the room he saw that Blaine was out of bed and walking towards him. Blaine had a somewhat dopey smile on his face as he walked up to Kurt and kissed him then disappeared into the bathroom himself, he didn't bother to flatten his hair, today was Saturday anyway and he didn't plan on leaving his room, or letting Kurt leave for that matter. When Blaine came back out of the bathroom Kurt was standing by the window and looking out of it, "comeback to bed." Blaine told him as he got back into it himself and sighed at the warmth of it. Kurt turned around with one od his cheeky smiles and a cocked eyebrow. "I'm starting to think that you only want me for my body." He joked as he walked back over to the bed, his hips swaying, it didn't help that he was only were a oversized top that Blaine had given him to sleep in, it only just covered him to his mid-thigh. Kurt got back onto the bed and crawled on top of Blaine straddling him, he laid his body down and kissed him lightly. Blaine smiled and kissed him back, then pulled Kurt down to be laying on him fully holding him and kissing him again a small chuckle escaped his lips as he held his lover to his body and laid in bed with him. "This is perfect." He said. Kurt nodded as he curled up on Blaine and his head fit perfectly under Blain's chin, he sighed and smiled. "Yes it is." He agreed. But like all good things it had to end and at that moment the door opened and a light haired boy walked into the room humming to himself, he looked over to Blaine's bed to find that he wasn't alone and not only that it was _Kurt_. Now he was used to Kurt being in their room and staying the night, however he was not used to seeing Kurt wearing one of Blaine's tops, and_ only_ one of Blaine's tops and laying half on his roommate and in his arms like that. "I-did I just, am I interrupting something?" He asked the look of shock still clear on his confused face.

Kurt blushed a deep red instantly and Blaine had a tint of his own blush that he was trying to hide by flashing his signature Blaine Anderson' smile and nodding, "Yes. Yes you were." He agreed with Jeff who still looked a bit shocked but was now moving over to his desk and dropping his bag to the floor, he tried to look away from the half-naked Kurt and the smiling Blaine, "so um…yer, I-I'm just, going to. I'm going to go." He said awkwardly and made a dash to the door after grabbing his school bag. Kurt had in that time hid his face in his boyfriend's chest and was dying of humiliation. "Oh come on Kurt it's not that bad, it's not like he walked in on us doing anything." Blaine tried to coax him into relaxing and not freaking out about how everyone would soon know what he did with Blaine last night. "But, he, we, I, how can I walk down the halls now without every single person giving me a look of 'I know what you had done.'?" Kurt asked as he sat up to look at Blaine. "Kurt calm down, no one is going to look at you like that, it's not like Makingly they won't bully you for having a boyfriend or daring to show your love for each other." Blaine said in his gentle and patient voice as he too sat up and took hold of Kurt's hands in his own with a small smile. "Or do you not want them to know that we are dating?" he asked I hint of his puppy-dog eyes looking up at Kurt. "That's so not fair Blaine, you know that I would shout it from the highest mountain, and don't use them eyes on me." Kurt said then he sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm just so use to having to worry about every little thing and not being accepted for who I am." He said leaning forward so that his forehead landed on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed the side of his neck, "I know baby, but you have to realize that you can relax when you're here with us, this school, our friends they don't care they understand and will be nothing but happy for us." He said gently and kissed Kurt's ear then his neck again, little kisses that matched the words Blaine told him. "I know." Was all Kurt sighed as he just let Blaine hold him, only wanting to be close and in his arms. Then stayed like that for ten minutes or so until Kurt's tummy gave a very loud rumble and he blushed lightly and sat up straight again. "Um…so shall we-" Yes lets go get some breakfast." Blaine cut him off and stood up pulling Kurt with him. " but there is no way I am letting anyone else see you like that." He said looking at Kurt's bear legs with a smile. "Good because there is no way I am letting anyone see me without my hair done or my labels on." Kurt said back and let go of Blaine's hand to start getting dressed. Blaine laughed softly and went about getting himself dressed and then he disappeared into the bathroom for no lest then five minutes until his hair had been tamed by the gel and when he came out Kurt was running his fingers though his own to get it to lay right. Kurt stood up when Blaine came back into the room and smiled ready to brave the outside world with his boyfriend by his side.

"Will you stop it, you look amazing." Blaine scolded as he took hold of Kurt's hand so that he could no long run it though his hair for the hundredth time as they walked to the sheared kitchen at the dorms. They walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped to look at them, "Well that got around even faster than I expected it would." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked to the coffee maker calmly and then when Kurt could take it no more he turned around to face everyone. "What? Anyone would think you hadn't seen two gay guys before." He snap in his defensive way, most of the boys in the room had got use to his way f talking by now and they just took it in their stride, "Well yes we have, what we were looking at was the thing we have been waiting happen all along." Wes said as he sipped his coffee. Blaine turned to look at them all when Wes said that and he frowned, "what do you mean?" he asked. They all gave him a ' are you serious' look and then David stood up putting his plate in the sink, "Well you have been eyes raping each other from day one." He stated simply as if it was common knowledge that the whole world would know. Kurt just blushed at this and looked away while Blaine got an affined expression and spoke up, "I have not been-" He started but everyone just spoke at once with a collected "Yes you have." Then Wes talked again, "Please Blaine you probably knew how he felt before you touched him just by looking at it o hard." He said, but knew that he had gone to far when Blaine got a small flash of anger in his eyes. " I respect Kurt a lot more then that." He said loudly, "Blaine it's ok." Kurt warned him, "no Kurt it's not." Blaine said but didn't saying anything else when he felt Kurt's hand slip into his own and hold on tightly. Yes it is." He whispered and handed him a cup of coffee. No one really talked much after that and when everyone apart from Blaine and Kurt started to leave Wes walked up to them, "I'm sorry Blaine that was out of line and you know I didn't mean to say it like that, I was only trying to joke with you." He apologised, "Yer I know, I'm sorry I reacted like that, but you know that I would never think like that about Kurt." Blain said back, "yer man I know." Wes smiled and walked out, then he popped his head back around the door, "Oh but ~Kurt you should know, he did say that he tough you were hot." He said and ran off. Kurt got a new blush, it seemed like he would be doing that all day if things kept up like they had been so far, he looked up at Blaine who looked back at him with his cheeky smile. "So you did say it then." Kurt said Blaine nodded, "Yes I did, so what it's the truth." Blaine said back. "Blaine Anderson, I'm sure what your trying to say here." Kurt said a face look of confusion on his face. "Blaine smiled brighter, "I'm saying that my boyfriend is the hottest guy on earth." He said to him, "Oh just on Earth?" Kurt asked acting hurt as he got up and turned his back on Blaine crossing his arms over his chest. Blain laughed and goy up he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and rested his chine on his shoulder, "Fine I didn't want to have to admit this, I had been saving it for when I did something wrong and had to get you to forgive me, but you the hottest guy in the whole of creation." Blaine said with a smile playing along with Kurt's little drama. Kurt shook his head and wiggled out of Blaine's arms turned back around to face, "I'm sorry nut that's not good enough, tonight you shall sleep on the couch." Kurt joked and started to wash up their cups and plates. Blaine sigh and got down on his knees putting his hands together and giving Kurt the puppy-dog eyes again. "Come on baby, you know will get lonely without me to keep you warm." He said in a pleading but sarcastic voice. Kurt looked down at him and laughed, "Well you are rather good at keeping me warm." He said and helped Blaine up to his feet. As he stood up Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own and held him by his hips kissing him deeper and deeper until they heard someone clear their throat from the door way, they jumped apart like they had been seen breaking the law or something and Kurt blushed for the thousandth time that day and it wasn't even 11 am yet. "Oh no don't mind me." A fellow warbler said as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a coffee, but the way he looked at them made Kurt look away and want to leave. Blaine noticed Kurt's uncoferibleness and took hold of his hand, "No it's fine, we will continue this somewhere else." He said pulling Kurt from the room. The boy, Nick, scoffed at what Blaine said and downed half of his mug.

"Why did he act like that he has always been nice to me before?" Kurt asked as he was pulled back to Blaine's room by his hand, he didn't bother to try and get free from Blaine's grasp as he had no worry about it, even if Blaine was walking faster than normal. "Blaine?" Kurt prompted when he got no answer and Blaine had shut the door to his and Jeff's room, Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled at him, "I don't know, maybe he just isn't a morning person." He said it was a lie but he was good at lying by now, he sat Kurt down on the bed, "Lets watch a movie or something." He said trying to change the subject. Kurt sighed, "I guess it could be that." He said then nodded as he settled down onto the bed leaning his head on the pillows. "What do you want to watch?" Blaine asked. "Anything is good." Kurt said with a smile. Blaine nodded and selected a movie at random then laid down behind Kurt holding him close as he pressed play.

After about ten minutes f the movie Kurt couldn't take it anymore, the feel of Blaine's hot breath ruffling his hair and the way his hand would lazily stroke along his hips, the small sounds he would make every now and then and even the way his chest would press against Kurt's back as he breathed lightly. It was all driving him insane, he had tried to ignore it and get into the movie, Blaine had chosen a good one, but he just couldn't resist the dark haired boy any longer, with a small huff of finally giving up Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and looked into his eyes for a second before he pressed his lips to the other's. Then pulling back just enough to smile but still touching slightly he sighed. "Well it took you long enough." Blaine laughed against Kurt's lips, then wrapped his arms around him tighter and kissed him deeply; the movie was soon forgotten as it turned into a heated make up session.

It really wasn't Jeff's lucky day, what he walked in on this time was Blaine laying on his back his shirt unbuttoned with Kurt straddling him, Blaine had his hands on Kurt's hips and was grinding against him slowly both were moaning and Kurt had his hands on Blaine's chest rubbing slightly at his nipples. "Wow guy?. Ok guys we really need to work out a system, how about you hang your tie or something on the door if you're planning to do…stuff." He said blushing a bit and turning towards his own bed, "I mean I'm happy for you and all, but I live here too." He sighed flopping down, his roommate laughed at him as Kurt blushed, somewhat less then he had done before, and rolled off of his boyfriend fixing his already perfect hair. "Sorry Jeff, it's just-" "Yes I know Kurt new and shiny." Jeff said interrupting Kurt with a smile. "It's cool, just,-"Jeff started "- just not the kind of thing you want to see every time you walk into your own room." Blaine said sitting up and redoing his buttons. "Yes, I'm sorry to have to say it to you, I mean you guys are my friends and I love you but, it's just a little…Distracting." Jeff said, it really did show on his face that he hated to say it. "No We get it, don't we Kurt? We understand that this is your room as well and that you have just as right as I do to say what is acceptably to go on in here," Blaine smiled whole heartedly as Kurt nodded agreeing completely, "I wish I didn't have interrupt you, I just…in face don't mind me, I really don't care when your making out but anything pass that would just be...eww no thank you." Jeff laughed. "Oh god that would be so, so bad." Kurt joked as he laid his hand on Blaine's knee, "Don't ever think that we would do that." He added, Blaine just laughed taking hold of Kurt's hand that lay on his leg. "So now that that's out of the way, shall we go out for the rest of day?" Kurt asked Blaine, his face still a little red and he had that everyone-is-looking-at-me-in-a-bad-way look in his eyes, as cute as Kurt looked and Blaine wanted nothing more than to reach out and snog him again he held back because of his roommate who was looking at them. "yes lets. Where do you want to go, coffee, shopping?" Kurt's eyes lit up at the prospect of going shopping he nodded eagerly and jumped up. "Yes lets go." He said excitedly, Blaine though he looked so cute when he was excited that he had to place a small kiss on his lips as he too stood up.

It wasn't long before they were sat in Blaine's car and pulling out of Dulton, Kurt was flicking though Blaine's I-pod to find a song that fitted his mood. He finally settled on 'Silly Love Songs' (the Moulin Rouge version) Blaine smiled to himself at the choice and started to sing along, Kurt singing the other part, it was times like this that he was glad that he could sing high notes. He had his hand rested on Blaine's knee and was sure that nothing could make him smile more, he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

The mall was just like any other mall, it had all the best shops and Kurt's face lit up when he saw that the jacket he had had his eye on for two weeks had planned on getting this weekend anyway had been marked down to almost half price, "Now I can get them jeans as well." He said to Blaine excitedly. Blaine found it hard to even remember what store they were in all he could look at or pay any attention to was Kurt's face when he smiled like that, the younger boy got a sparkle in his eyes when he saw just the right top or something so simple as a scaff that would match an outfit he already owned. "You're beautiful." Blaine said seemingly out of nowhere as Kurt was touching up a bit of fabric, testing it between his long fingers. He turned to look at Blaine, "What?" He asked almost a whisper. "You heard me." Blaine said stepping closer. Kurt's blush blossomed on his pale cheeks and he looked around nervously, "Stop it." He said still in a low voice, Blaine reached out and took hold of his hand, just by the fingertips and moved so that they only had an inch or two between them. "Why should I stop, I am simply telling my boyfriend that he is beautiful. What's wrong with that?" He asked looking Kurt in the eye. "Because your making me blush and I can't pull ff this shade of red in the outfit I have on." Kurt joked he was nervous that someone might see, not that he was ashamed of Blaine far from it, but it could turn bad if they were seen by the wrong sort of people. Blaine noticed Kurt's discomfort and he wasn't so stupid that he didn't know what the other boy was thinking, but he wanted to kiss him so bad. "I think you should try that on." Blaine stated like nothing had happened he took the shirt that Kurt had been teasing in his hand off the rack and pulled Kurt into the dressing rooms before he had a chance to even say holy Gaga. Blaine dragged Kurt into one of the stalls and locked the door, "Blaine stop what are yo- "Kurt didn't get to finish his sentence as Blaine had pushed him up against the wall and had covered his mouth in an almost demanding kiss. Kurt gasped and Blaine took advantage of this sliding in his tongue, it wasn't long before he had hand both of Kurt's wrist pinned to the wall and they were in full make out mode. When Blaine had finally calmed down Kurt could push him off. "What was that?" He asked panting slightly as he pushed a bit of stray hair out of his eyes. Blaine seemed to come back to his senses and got an apologetic look on his face, "Oh my god Kurt, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of done that, but, but I, I just wanted, no needed to kiss you so bad." He explained, hoping that he hadn't just gotten himself dumped. "Well next time give a guy a warning." Kurt huffed looking at himself in the mirror to make sure that Blaine hadn't creased his clothes too bad. Blaine let out a deep breath, "Yeah your right." He said, but Kurt was doing it again, he was making Blaine what to kiss him, this was bad Blaine normally had so much control but it seemed that Kurt could strip him of it without even needing to try. He moved to be steaped up behind Kurt and took hold of his hand he turned him around to face him and flashed him his trademark smile, "Is this warning enough?" and then pulled Kurt into another kiss, this one was less harsh and slower, he took his time to move his lips against Kurt's unbelievably soft ones and feeling every movement Kurt made with him, before he poked out his tongue and ran it along Kurt's bottom lip asking to be let in. Kurt moaned slightly when he felt the war, tongue lapping at his lip, he couldn't say no if he wanted to and so he opened up for Blaine without a fight, somewhere along the way he had lifted his hand to Blaine's cheek and Blaine had hold of his hips. Then pulled their lips away from each other's just enough to take a much needed breath and leaned their foreheads together smiling and Kurt let out a little (and adorable) giggle. "I love you." Blaine whispered to him, "And I love you." Kurt whispered back his bright eyes sparkling more than Blaine had ever seen them and he knew that it was because of him, Kurt was smiling and looking him in the eyes like he was something to be treasured. Blaine never thought that he would find something so amazing something so precious but here it was, here HE was Kurt was standing in HIS arms. "What, what is it?" Kurt asked Blaine was stearin gat him weirdly and he wandered if had something wrong with his hair or something, but all of his worries were soon thrown for his mind at what Blaine said next. "You're perfect; you're all I want, all I'll ever need." Blaine breathed out he could hardly believe it himself that the boy he had been hoping to meet his whole life was now standing not only in front of him but IN HIS ARMS. "Blaine come on don't, you're making me blush." Kurt laughed he was a bit taken aback and very, very nervous, Blaine didn't look like he was joking in fact he looked like the guys in the movies before they got down on one knee. "I mean it Kurt, I love you, I never want to be without you and I know that we have only known each other for a few months but, but I… it feels like I have known you for years. " Blaine said the air in the dressing room had changed to a somewhat serious atmosphere, where it had once been little and fun now it was heavy with truth and emotion. Kurt didn't know what to say, he should be worried, scared even by Blaine's sudden confession, but he wasn't, in fact it was quite the opposite he found himself understanding completely, like he was now seeing the world like it was meant to be seen and he had been wearing some kind of fogged up glasses for the last seventeen years of his life. So still lost for word Kurt bent his head down the small way to connect his lips Blaine's again he hoped that it was enough to tell him that he felt the same, and well it must of worked because Blaine was kissing him back and with a sense of love and want and need, before he knew it Kurt was being pressed back up against the wall and his hands were moving of moving of their own accord, they tugged at Blaine's jacket pulling it off of the other boy and dropping it to the floor, then he was popping the buttons of Blaine's shirt open and helping Blaine to take slid off his own shirt. "B-Blaine I need, we should-" "Less talking." Blaine cut Kurt off and press his lips ot the soft skin at Kurt's neck, earning a moan from him, Kurt didn't want to fight this, he wanted it just as much ask Blaine, but they were in a dressing room in the mall. "Blaine, what if someone hears us?" he asked he wasn't exactly keeping his moans to himself and Blaine was only kissing his body at the moment, he knew he would get louder and that he wouldn't be able to hold it in, Blaine made him feel too good. Blaine got an idea; he looked up at Kurt with an almost evil smirk and then picked up Kurt's scarf that had fallen to the floor along with the boy's shirt. "W-what are you….oh my god Blaine no way." Kurt had just worked out what Blaine wanted to do with his very expensive scarf. "Come on Kurt, or would you rather the whole mall hear you?" Blaine said his smirk still on his face as he kissed down his boyfriend's neck again and made sure to suck extra hard just to get him to moan louder. "Fine, but you own me big time." Kurt said giving in to Blaine's idea it didn't help that he was half hard and he just wanted his boyfriend to screw him. Blaine's smirked turned into a happy smile as he reached around Kurt's head and tied the scarf around his face gaging him, Kurt blushed though the embarrassment of it but he wanted this and if it was with Blaine then it was ok he didn't mind doing for him. "You still look perfect even with half face hidden." Blaine teased as he attacked Kurt's neck again. Kurt made a noise that would have been 'shut up.' and made Blaine laughed at him, "I love you." Blaine told him again as he started to run his hands lower down Kurt's body making the boy close his eyes and moan again this time louder into the material. Blaine watched the want flash on Kurt's face and decided that he wouldn't tease him; much. So moving his hands even lower he ran his thumbs over the delicate skin of Kurt's hips just above the waistband of his jeans, his skin tight jeans. Kurt tuned his head to the side slightly and moaned again, he pushed his hips into Blaine asking for more; it wasn't fair Blaine had taken his voice from him and was now teasing him, leaving Kurt defenceless to tell him that he really didn't want to wait. Blaine chuckled into Kurt's ear, "Want more?" he asked in his husky voice, Kurt gave him a look that said 'you know it.' and he nodded, pushing his hips harder into Blaine again. Blaine kissed at Kurt's neck again this time not caring if It got him shot he sucked at Kurt wanting to leave marks so that everyone would know that he was his, that he had a boyfriend and that they couldn't have him, not to mention that Blaine was nothing but proud of Kurt and wanted to show that he belonged just as much to him as Kurt did to him. The low noisce that came for Kurt made Blaine want to fuck him into the floor, but that would have to wait he wasn't going to do the most perfect boy in a dressing room in a mall; so he dropped to his knees and undid Kurt's jeans and tugged them halfway down his long pale legs, Kurt's boxer quickly followed and Blaine was looking at the most beautiful sight he swear he had ever seen, he took hold of Kurt and stroked him slowly, the sounds the other boy made when he was being teased was were too good to pass up, but Blaine soon himself falling into deep into his own desire and as he looked up at him he had to get a taste, "It's ok baby I'm going to make you feel much better." Blaine told him as he licked from the base to the tip of Kurt's cock he planted a small kiss to the head and then took it half way into his hot, wet mouth sucking hard and moving his head in a slighting twisting motion just to make Kurt whimper and his hands lift to tangle into Blaine's hair tugging lightly. Kurt couldn't help it his hips jerked forward and he let out a sound that half a grow and half whimper, Blaine didn't know how he did it but Kurt just managed to get even more sexy, he had loosen his own jeans and take hold of his painfully hard cock in his hand he rubbed himself as his tongue moved along the underside of Kurt now pulsing member as he speed up his tempo humming when he took Kurt into the back of his throat, he was deep throating him now and rolling his balls in his free hand. Kurt pulled almost desperately on Blaine's hair as he trembled and high pitched noises exsaped pass the thin material of the scarf only loud enough for Blaine to hear but he still blushed profusely at them. He had been reduced to a mess and it was all his boyfriend's fault. He could feel that he wasn't going to last much longer and so he pulled Blaine's head off of him and told with the look in his eyes, Blaine just smirked at him again and then sucked Kurt back in going faster and harder, he wanted to have his lover cum in his mouth, he wanted to taste him. Kurt tried to hold off as long as he could but it didn't take move then a few movements from Blaine's skilled tongue to get him to let go and cum hard into down his boyfriend's throat, he shouted Blaine's name into his now wet scarf and all but fell to the floor after Blaine released him, he pulled of the scarf and leaned into Blain panting, he didn't even notice that Blaine had just came all over his own hand because he was too busy watching him swallow his cum, he couldn't tare his eyes away from the slow and deep movement of Blaine's Adam's apple as he let Kurt's cum slid down his throat he smiled and licked his lips. "You tease good." He said and Kurt couldn't help it he laughed to spit himself as he closed his eyes and let the blush take over his face. Blaine laughed with him and then leaned in and put a hand to each of Kurt's cheeks, kissing him softly on the lips. "We should, get dressed and probably leave before people that we have been in here for a bit too long." He said when Kurt had opened his eyes and they were gazing at each other, Kurt simply nodded then stood up retrieving his shirt as he did so. Blaine re-buttoned his pants and then folded up Kurt's scarf placing it in his bag. Kurt huffed, "You're the worst, my shirt is creased and my scarf is wet so now I can't wear it." He huffed as he tried to keep the playful smile off his face. "Oh don't worry I will make it up to you." Blaine played along giving his puppy-dog eyes in return to Kurt adorable pout. The rest of the day past much as it had begun, Kurt gushed over this and that and Blaine smiled and winked and insisted on paying for the coffee that they had stopped to get before then left, he was still sulking with a bit with a pout to Kurt because the boy hadn't let him buy him anything, but that didn't last long as Kurt had put on his ipod and they were both singing along to it as they pulled up to the student car park at Dulton.


	4. Chapter 4

"That's what I'm trying to say." Blaine was saying to David after Warbler's practice he had tried to convince them to do a particular song in practice but it was a no, they said that Lady Gaga was too 'diverse' for what they did and that the school would never allow them to perform it anyway. "Fine but I'm telling you, that it would really add a little something to the group, we don't move enough." Blaine was pressing forward with this point he wasn't going to drop it anytime soon and so this lead to Kurt leaning against the wall and watching with a smiled as Blaine kept trying to get David to see his view on things, "If you keep looking at him like that then the whole of the state will be able to see how you feel about him." A voice said from behind him, Kurt almost jumped so high he hit the roof and he spun around to look at the owner of the voice, "And so what if they do know it's not like I have anything to hide, and he likes me back, so what's the problem with looking at my boyfriend like I love him?" Kurt said to a very amused looking Jeff. Jeff was smiling and held up his arms in mock defence, "Whoa calm down lover boy, I was just messing." He laughed, "anyway I was wondering if I could talk to you." He added, then looked over at Blaine who was now waving his arms about and talking fast, "Over coffee maybe, just us two." He said. Kurt raised his eye brow and then looked at Blaine as well, "Why alone?" he asked now rounding of Jeff, "I need to ask your advice, about something…personal." The blond said, he looked a little uncomfortable. "Fine but not for too long, I'm just going to go and tell Blaine." Kurt huffed and spun on his heel and told Blaine that he would meet him back in his room because Jeff needed to talk to him. "Let's go." Kurt said as he walked pass Jeff no hesitation in his fast steps.

Jeff took a deep breath and looked into his coffee cup, "Well what is it, sometime before we grow old." Kurt snapped holding his own coffee for warmth. "Right yeah sorry, i-it's just, how did you know? That you liked Blaine I mean." He asked still at his hot drink. Kurt frowned and then sighed, "Well he was just, he is nice and fun to be with, we have some things in common, he looks good, he cares for me and I don't know we just have a thing." Kurt tried to explain. "why do you ask anyway?" he asked the now frowning blond. "No reason." Jeff rushed out, "Um can I ask how you knew that you liked boys in general." Jeff looked up at Kurt now but his eyes didn't stay on his face for long. "I just knew, it was confusing at first, but when I noticed that I just didn't find girls attractive and that I did with boys then it was pretty easy to work out from there. What is all this anyway?" Kurt said the last bit in a slightly demanding voice. Jeff blushed, "I just, I think I might be gay, I mean at least bi, i...i really like someone and he, I don't know who to ask about it and you all ways seem so sure and certain." He said sounding somewhat lost and even a little scared. "OH." Kurt sounded shock and that worried Jeff even more, "I just wanted to know what to do, I don't even know if he, if he would like me, I don't even know if he could like me." Jeff said a worried look showed in his eyes and he sighed loudly. "Who is it, if I know then I might be able to help, or is this guy not in school?" Kurt asked. "Well, the thing is yes he is at school and we get on really well, but for what reason today he was really off with me and the second I mentioned your name he walked off in a huff." Jeff said, "But it's not like he doesn't like you he has all ways been nice to you and about you before." Jeff added in a rush when he saw the thunder in Kurt's eyes. "Enough Jeff just shut up, Who is it?" Kurt snapped, the other boy was rambling and Kurt wasn't in the mood. "Right sorry, it's …." Jeff looked unsure again. "Look you don't have to tell me but it really would help if you want me to help you get your man, or all I will be able to tell what little I know." Kurt said almost sadly, he wanted to help his friend but he didn't know that much about men as it was and it would really help if he knew who it was at least that way he could give suggestions to get his attention. "I don't know Kurt, I don't even know if I want to get him, I mean we have a great friendship and I don't to risk losing it." Jeff said as he drained his cup and looked at it like it might have all the answered he was looking for. Kurt sighed feeling sorry for his confused friend he reached over the table and took hold of his hand, he wanted to say something but he really didn't know what to say he wished that Blaine was here he would know what to say, just then someone from school did walk, however it wasn't Blaine, Nick was standing there staring at them a look of, Kurt wasn't sure what it was anger, hurt or disgust. He noticed that Nick was looking at the place where Kurt's hand lay on top of Jeff's, before Kurt could say anything Nick had turned around and stormed out of the shop without even bothering to wait for the coffee he had just ordered and paid for. Kurt took his hand off of Jeff's and gave him a sad smile, that's when he noticed the look of horror on the other's face, "Jeff what's wrong?" Kurt asked. Jeff stood up and looked almost panicked now, "Did you see the look on his face, he thinks that there is something going on between us." Jeff said, he had known Nick for a long time and he could tell what he was thinking by a single flicker of his eyes. Kurt understood now, it must have been anger he saw Nick thought that they were cheating on Blaine and he knew that him and Blaine were friends. "Oh." Was all he said, "Well we should get back." Kurt said as he too stood up and walked to the door. "Come on Jeff, I told Blaine we wouldn't be long." Kurt pressed "Um you go ahead I need to think some things though." Jeff said, Kurt just nodded and walked out the door, the coffee shop was only a short walk away from Dulton so it's not like they had taken a car.

Jeff was shaken from his thoughts when the girl behind the counter approached him asking if he knew the guy with the dark hair who had walked off without his coffee, "Oh yes I'm sorry, yes I know him, give it to me I'll give it to him." Jeff said reaching for the cup then without even thinking about it he walked back to Dulton and straight to Nick's room. "Nick it's me." He call when his knock went unanswered. "Go away." Was the answer he got this time, so with a sigh he pushed open the door slowly and slipped into the room, he looked around and saw Nick laying on his bed, his back to the room, Jeff walked over to the bed and sat on it, "You um forgot your coffee." Jeff said. Nick sat up and looked at the still hot cup in Jeff's hands, he turned around and sat so that his back pressed against the wall with his legs spread out straight in front of him. "Thanks." He said as he took the offered cup and gave a small smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "We don't have anything going on, me and Kurt I mean." Jeff said she moved so that he was too sat against the wall, so close to Nick that their shoulders were touching. "Is that so?" Nick said in his 'I don't believe you' voice as he looked down at his coffee. "Nick come on me and Kurt, why would we have anything more than friendship going on, I don't like him, he's not my type and he's with Blaine, who happens to be my friend." Jeff said sounding indignant that Nick didn't believe him. "Then why was you sat there holding hands?" Nick said sounding more hurt then he had planned. Jeff blushed, "I was unset and I needed his advice on something and he just reached out to comfort me." He admitted, then he reached out and covered Nick's forearm with his hand, hoping that he wouldn't shake him off. "Oh, w-what upset you, why didn't you come to me, we are superpose to be best friends, why wouldn't you come to me?" Nick was sounding more and more hurt by the second and when he looked at Jeff it showed in his eyes. Jeff took a deep breath, "Because…" "Because?" Nick pressed when Jeff stopped, "Because I was asking him for advice on…..for advice on…" Jeff couldn't say it, he didn't know how to tell Nick that he liked him more than best friends. "What is it Jeff?" Nick asked he was worried now and took hold of the hand that covered his arm and made Jeff look him in the eye, he decided that Jeff really cute when he blushed and that he wouldn't mind seeing him do it more. "I like you." Jeff whispered his blush going into overdrive. "I like you too, of course I do we have been friends since I can remember." Nick said, it was too much to hope for that Jeff meant that he liked him the same way he Liked Jeff. "No you don't get it, I really like you." Jeff said, he couldn't hold It back anymore not now that he had started to tell Nick how much he wanted to be much more then friends. "What?" Nick asked shocked, had he just heard right, did Jeff just say that he liked him, as in really liked him, but no he couldn't meant it like Nick wanted it to mean, surely he just meant as like the best friend forever kind of thing, as in would he be best man at his wedding, oh god he hated to think of Jeff getting married to anyone who wasn't him. "I- I mean I like you more than Friends." Jeff stumbled over the words and when he saw that Nick was shocked into silence he felt hot tears drip down his red cheeks, "I sorry I'll leave." He sobbed and pulled away getting up off the bed, he made to run to the door, but something tugged him back down onto the bed and then felt warmth on his lips. Nick had pulled him back down and now with wide eyes Jeff realized why his lips had suddenly got warm, Nick was kissing him, Nick was actually kissing him, he closed his eyes and let himself melt into the moment of pure bliss, but then it hit him, Nick must be doing this to mess with him, so he could tell everyone about it later and they would all laugh at how easily he was tricked and wanted it. "What are you doing?" Jeff asked as he pulled away, "kissing you, I thought it would be obvious." Nick said confused, had he done something wrong. "Why?" Jeff asked his eyes searching Nick's for any hint of a joke or a lie. "Because I like you too." Nick said and then pulled him in for another kiss this one much more demanding but still gentle somehow, it was more than Jeff could handle and he let Nick do what he wanted, he wrapped his arms around him and let himself believe that this was really real, that Nick the boy he had fantasized over for the last few months was really kissing him. Nick smiled against Jeff's lips and ran his tongue along them, he wanted to be inside, he was taken over by the overwhelming need to taste him, he wanted to know what his best friend tasted like more than anything. Jeff gave in with a moan and opened his mouth for Nick to explore, then after a while he had to pull away to breath and he had to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Nick was still there sat in front of him, holding his cheek so gentle and warm. Nick smiled at Jeff as they looked into each other's eyes, he was stroking his cheek bone with his thumb and then he pulled him back in for a slow and soft kiss, moving his lips gently as Jeff pressed his body to Nick's Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff and they fell back so that they were laying on the bed Jeff half laying on Nick and still kissing, not rushed or needy just slow and nice, it was nice and Jeff felt like he was complete having Nick gently press and move his lips with his own. After what seemed like the longest time but was really only about ten minutes they had stopped kissing and were laying there Jeff curled up to Nick's side and Nick back to stroking his cheek bone slowly as they gazed into each other's eyes, it was the most perfect moment of both boy's lives and they didn't even notice when the sun had sunk behind the horizon and that they hadn't spoken for an hour until a soft knock came from the door and Blaine walked in. "Oh sorry guys it's just I thought you might be here Jeff, um, are you coming back to our room tonight, because if you are then you need to do it before lights out." He said, Blaine hated to ruin the moment the boys were having but if Jeff was paling to come back to their dorm room tonight then he really had to do it soon. "Stay?" Nick asked. Jeff blushed but nodded, Blaine didn't really know what to do with himself so he just told them both goodnight and left with a somewhat awkward nod. Jeff sat up, "I need a shower though." He said sheepishly, Nick had seen him naked before hell they use to run around his back garden naked and have water fights, but it seemed different now. "Ri9ght of course, I'll get you some clothes to wear to bed." Nick said his blushed showing as he got up and started to walk around the room, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he had taken showers with Jeff before but it just seemed like then next time Jeff took off his clothes in front of him it would be for him. "Thanks." Jeff said quietly and Nick could tell from his voice that he was blushing, "Here you go, towels are under the sink." Nick said as he handed Jeff some loose pants and a top that he knew would be too big for him on the shoulders and to short, but he didn't care because Jeff would be wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed tonight. After both boy had changed and Jeff had had his shower they both sat on Nick's bed just talking about stupid things, stuff like how they had almost broken Jeff's aunt's pot plant when they had jumped off of the shed roof when they had been ten. And how when they had been along at Nick's for the weekend when they were fourteen and they had smashed his dad's favite model car and he had been so angry when they had got back. They laughed and smiled and kissed and then when it was getting too late to stay up, after all it was only Wednesday and they had class in the morning then laid down with Nick curled around Jeff's back and holding him close. Nick kissed Jeff's neck lightly, "Good night sweet dreams." He whispered into Jeff's ear and Jeff blushed and shuddered slightly, "Good night Nick." He said closing his eyes and falling into the best sleep he had had in weeks just because Nick was with him, holding him to his warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine walked back into his and Jeff's Dorm to find Kurt still sitting on his bed, "And what may I ask are you still doing here Mr Hummel?" Blaine joked as he walked over to him and pushed him down on the bed kissing him slowly just to tease him. "I figured that if Jeff hadn't come back before now then he wasn't going to, so I'm straying the night." Kurt said against Blaine's lips as he wound his arms around his neck with a smile and pulled Blaine on top of him kissing him deeper, they couldn't have sex of course they had class first thing, but it was still only half ten and they could stay up for a bit longer, and making out seemed like a good way to pass the time, or at least for now. Blaine smiled into the deepening kiss and made it so that he was leaning on his elbows over Kurt's body as he pushed in his tongue, he knew that it wouldn't be long before he got to hear Kurt moaning and he was right. As soon as that hot tongue played with him Kurt made a low sound in his throat and tangled his fingers in Blaine's now loose curls. Before long Kurt and Blaine had ended up much like Jeff and Nick had, but when Kurt said that he wanted a shower Blaine smirked joined him. They took a little longer as Kurt owned Blaine a little fun, he had to get him back for the 'incident' at the mall and so he started slow and teasing at first just using some of his shower gel to rub Blaine over his chest and shoulders, then he lowered his hands to his abs. Blaine tried to act like this wasn't driving him crazy but his body betrayed him as Kurt felt his boyfriend's arousal pressed against his leg, however he felt that Blaine hadn't been teased enough and so he pretended like he didn't notice it and just leaned in kissing Blaine lightly and still rubbing his chest, but when Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt's hips closer to him roughly Kurt gave in. He gave Blaine, what he hoped was, his sexy eyes and then sank to his knees and sucked him slowly at first using his tongue to get Blaine completely wet, he felt Blaine's hands twist in his hair gently and looked up through his eye lashes to see a face full of lust and want. So he got faster taking Blaine in deeper with each movement until he had begged to cum, where he swallowed him down and straightened up. After a fast wash Kurt left the shower and the bathroom with a smug smile, changing into some of Blaine's clothes and then crawling into Blaine's bed waiting for his boyfriend to come and keep him warm while they slept. Blaine did just that, he took a moment to dry himself and then slipped him a pair of bowers before climbing into bed and pulling Kurt a close as humanly possible, wrapping his arms tight around him and kissing his neck just under his ear, "G' night love." Blaine whispered to him as Kurt snuggled into his warmth and moaned a good nigh back before falling almost straight into a deep sleep.

Class was getting boring, Kurt was alone in this one and he didn't even like math, so he sat at the back tapping his pencil against his book as the teacher droned on about something or another, he had stopped listening about five minutes ago, which was bad and he knew it, but he just couldn't make himself listen to that dull voice any more. Then just as he was about to give up and start drawing in his book instead his phone vibrated in his pocket, looking around to make sure that he wouldn't be seen he pulled it out and saw a message from Blaine.

"You look board, you k?" –B

Kurt looked around the windows of the classroom, he couldn't see Blaine anywhere, so how could he see him? But oh well at least he had something to do now.

"Yes deadly, where are you Mr Stalker?" –K

Blaine chuckled from his spot by the corner of the court yard, he knew that Kurt wouldn't see him from there and he had a free period.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Anyway I was just thinking how hot you looked and how much I really, really want to suck you off right now." -B

Kurt blushed, he couldn't help it and hoped that no one would notice, then shifting in his seat slightly and trying to think about girls and non-sexy things, he text back.

"Well you can always do that later, unless you keep distracting me, then it's no touching for a week ;)" –K

Blaine laughed to himself again and the next text he sent took a whole of ten seconds to do.

"Don't lie Kurt, you wouldn't be able to go a week without my hot mouth around you, or my fingers inside, or my dick even deeper, what was it like having me thrust deep inside you, was it good, do you want more?" –B

So Kurt found out very quickly that thinking about girls was no match for what Blaine could do to him and he crossed his legs to keep his now hardening member under control, this was all Blaine's fault and so flushing an even darker shade Kurt text back.

"It wasn't as good as I know it could be." –K

Blaine smiled, so Kurt was going for defensive to hide his embarrassment and lust, well two could play at this game.

"Well why don't I show you how much better it can be, how I could make you beg for more and the whole state would hear you screams of pleasure." –B

Kurt bite his lower lip and closed his eyes for a second as he held his legs crossed his legs tighter, he only had ten minutes left of class but if Blaine kept this up then Kurt wouldn't be walk out of it.

"Then show me we have lunch next so why don't you show me how you could make me scream." –K

He couldn't believe he had just sent Blaine that, but it was too late and he wanted it now that Blaine had suggested it. Blaine smiled and felt heat dip to his pants, but he stopped himself, not yet, he had to keep a cool head.

"Humm, well I might have something I need to do, but I will see if I can get out of it, no promises though " –B

Kurt's jaw dropped he looked at the text in shock and then anger, no way did Blaine just do that to him, so fumbling with shaky hands he sent back a fast reply.

"What a shame, looks like I will have to take care of myself for a while, have fun see you later." –K

Blaine's smile turned to a frown, Kurt didn't mean it right, he was just playing along right, right? He looked at the time, he had three minutes before the end of class, so he took the back halls, so that he wouldn't be seen and waited for Kurt in the hall way out side of his class, just as he got into precision behind a statue the bell rung.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, he had managed to get his erection under control enough so that he could walk out of class without anyone being any the wiser that he was just about to disappear to his' and Blaine's room and take care of himself, stupid Blaine. However he really didn't want to risk it so he waited for everyone to file out of the room before him, packing his things away slowly before standing up and heading for the door.

He walked down the almost deserted hallway when he was suddenly tugged by the arm into an enclave behind a statue, he was about to push whoever it was off of him and lash out, he was not ready for a repeat of what had happened at his old school, "Get off me!" Kurt spat out as he started to struggle. "Hey, hey baby sorry it's me, I'm sorry Kurt I, I didn't think." Blaine said as he turned Kurt around to face him hugging him close. "Oh." Was all that Kurt could get out as he clung to Blaine so relieved that it was him and not some creep. "I'm sorry baby." Blaine said stroking his hair.

"No it's fine I'm the one who be sorry I freaked out when I know it's different here." Kurt said pulling back just enough to kiss Blaine. "No baby, don't say that, you shouldn't apologise for something like that." Blaine said kissing him back and stroking his thumbs over Kurt's cheek bones and looking Kurt deep in his eyes. When Kurt looked back into Blaine's eyes he felt something pull at his insides something hot and cold at the same time and his breath started to come a bit faster, he wanted to be held by him, to feel like he belonged all and only to Blaine.

"Kiss me." Kurt breathed. Blaine could read the sudden change in Kurt's mood and so he swooped forward pressing his lips to Kurt's and holding him tighter to his body. Kurt opened his mouth when he felt Blaine lick at his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck deepening the kiss and rolling his hips against him. "Kurt, don't you think that we should move this to our room?" Blaine asked against his lips not wanting to pull away. "Yeah. Yes your right we should, we should go now and God Blaine I want you." Kurt kind of babbled out as he was already pulling Blaine through the hall way. Blaine laughed and started to run with Kurt to their room, he slammed the door when they got there and then collided with Kurt walking him back to his bed and pushing him down onto it stripping him as they went. Their lips never parted in the somewhat sloppy and desperate kiss that turned out to be made up of mainly teeth and tongue. "Blaine." Kurt moaned getting impatient as he shoved Blaine's shirt off of his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and pressed his knee down to Kurt's crotch feeling just how much the other boy needed him. "I know, I know baby." Blaine breathed hot breath into Kurt's ear as he reached down undoing his pants. Blaine all but ripped Kurt's pants off and kicked his own off followed by both of their boxers, he laid down flush against Kurt and took both of their erections into his hand rubbing slowly and shuddering at the feeling of finally getting the friction he needed. Kurt pushed his head back into the pillows, his hands gripping at Blaine's shoulders digging his nails in lightly. "Nahh. No Blaine inside, inside I need you inside." Kurt begged he didn't know the right words to say to make Blaine see that he had to know, had to feel that he belonged only to Blaine, that they belonged only to each other. Blaine pulled back his lips from Kurt's neck where he had been making a new mark and he looked into the tear filled, bright blue eyes, he didn't need words to understand what his lover needed. "Ok Baby, ok." He nodded and moved off of Kurt to get the lube and then came back to the bed as fast as he could because he heard the whine Kurt had let out at losing him.

Blaine crawled back to be in between Kurt's legs and slicked up two of his fingers then rubbed them against Kurt's entrance. Kurt spread his legs wide and bent them at the knee so that Blaine could get him better, he shivered at Blaine's touch and bit his lips. "Blaine please." He breathed. "It's ok I'm right here, I've got you." Blaine told Kurt as he leaned down kissing him soft and slow as he pressed his fingers inside of the tight ring of muscles, he flexed them stretching Kurt as fast but as gently as he could. Kurt closed his eyes tightly when he felt Blaine's fingers finally inside of him, it didn't hurt like he knew it should he just felt a sense of relief as he kissed back trying not to cry. Kurt didn't even know what was wrong with him, he had never thought that sex would be the best time to burst into tears but it just felt so right and so safe in Blaine's arms that he wanted to let out all the raw emotion he was being filled with.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss just enough to look at Kurt their breath still mixing as they breathed heavily, "Kurt are you alright?" he asked as Kurt was now whimpering under him and looked like he was confused, Blaine frowned, "If you want to stop, if you don't want to do this then we can stop." Blaine told him. "NO!" Kurt shouted maybe a little too loudly as his eyes snapped open, he shook his head, "No Blaine please don't stop, never stop. I'm ok I just really, really need you inside like yesterday." Kurt said. "God Kurt your perfect." Blaine whispered as he withdraw his fingers and lined himself up after applying a generous amount of Lube. "Kurt look at me." Blaine told him as he took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Kurt's eyes opened and he stopped breathing at what he saw, Blaine was looking at him, really looking at him, with so much love and trust and understanding that it almost hurt like a physical pain for Kurt to see it, but he knew that in that instant Blaine was seeing the exact same thing in his eyes. "I love you." Blaine told him. "I love you too." Kurt whispered back. And with that Blaine kissed him passionately as he pushed deep inside. Blaine started with slow thrust that made both of them shudder and gasp, he held Kurt and never took his eyes off of him and Kurt did that same holding Blaine and never looking away from his eyes. "You're all I need." Blaine moaned as he started to get faster, it was no wonder that he couldn't hold back Kurt wanted it just as much, needed it just as much. Not even for just the pleasure but for the love that came with it. Kurt felt the tear overflow but he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed as he felt Blaine shaking with more than just his thrust, could see the tears running down his lover's face as well. Blaine was crying with him, they did even need words as they both kiss like two people that have been stranded on a dessert for years and have just been given the water they need to live. They needed each other like they needed the water. They kissed desperately their tears mixing together as they both came and when Blaine all but collapsed on top of Kurt he kissed him over and over again. "Never, never….please don't." Blaine said and he didn't even need to make sense for Kurt to understand what it was he saying. "Never, I swear Blaine never." He said kissing him back and he meant it he would never leave him.


	6. Questions

Hey sorry you got an e-mail to say that I put up a new chapter (because I'm just here to ask some things). I just wanted to know if there was anything any of you wanted me to put in the next parts and if there was anybody you wanted to see in here that is not here yet.


End file.
